True Self
by blueprincess13
Summary: My first fanfic. No powers AU. Brick's in love with Blossom, but she never takes him seriously. However she realizes she can only be her true self with him. Please RATE and REVIEW.
1. Chapter 1

A beautiful redhead walked the halls of Townsville High aware she was being stared at. Every boy wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. Blossom oozed confidence, but only one person was able to see through that. Only one person knew who she really underneath her facade.

"Hey babygirl." Blossom turned around to see Brick grinning at her.

"Hey Brick, and I am NOT your babygirl. Go find someone else to drool over." Brick always tried to hit on her. However, what Blossom didn't know was that he was truly in love with her. She thought he was just like every other guy and just liked her because she was popular. "So what's up?"

"Would you like to see a movie with me?"

"Brick you do know that I have a boyfriend right?"

"Right." Brick sighed out of disappointment. Blossom had a new boyfriend every week but it would never be him. But it was weird that she'd had this one for a month now. _"Maybe they're are getting serious."_ It made Brick extremely sad to have thought that because he knew he was probably right. "Alright, maybe tomorrow." He was determined for Blossom to love him the way he loved her.


	2. Chapter 2

About 3 weeks had passed before Brick was able to talk to Blossom again. She was always busy with her boyfriend, and made it a point to avoid him. It was starting to get to him. He'd had enough, and started to seek her out. He eventually started to wait by her locker at school because she couldn't ignore him if he was right in front of her.

"Hey Blossom," he said when he saw her.

"Hey Brick."

"Are you avoiding me?"

"What makes you say that?" She tried to play innocent, but Brick saw through that.

"The fact that, I don't know, I haven't spoken to you in weeks."

"Yeah, about that. My boyfriend doesn't want me talking to you. He thinks you're in love with me, as funny as that sounds."

Brick felt his heart crack. Why couldn't she just accept the truth? He did love her, and would do anything for her. But he couldn't show how he felt? Not when she refused to accept the fact that it might be possible.

"That's funny. We're just friends. Plus, he can't tell you who to hang out with. You get to choose that. See you later." With that, Brick walked away.

Blossom thought about what Brick had said and decided she was going to go tell her boyfirned to back off. Well, not in those words exactly, probably kinder.

After school, she went to her boyfriend, Dexter's, house. She wished she had realized sooner, or that she hadn't come at all.

 **Sorry about the length, I'm trying to work on that. Please write your honest feelings in the review. I can take critism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PPG CHARACTERS AND DEXTER. I ONLY OWN THE STORY.**

Blossom saw Dexter making out with a girl from one of her classes. She started to tear up, but decided she wouldn't give him power over her, so she held them in. She screamed," How could you?!" and ran out of there. Dexter tried to run after her but gave up and went back home to ge busy with the girl he was with. After all, Blossom was just another girl in his mind.

Blossom just kept running. Before she knew it, she ended up at Brick's house. She hadn't realized it, but she needed his comfort. She needed HIM. He'd been such a good friend to her since they met. She rang the bell and Brick answered.

"Hey Bloss- hey why are you crying?"

Blossom basically jumped on him and hugged him. Partly because she needed a hug, and partly because she didn't want Brick to see her crying, although it was too late. He carried her inside and put her on the couch.

"Blossom, what's wrong?"

"D-d-dexter cheated on meeee." She could barely get the words out she was crying so hard.

"I'm sorry, pinkie. Can I do anything?" Brick asked all innocent-like. He was planning to seriously hurt Dexter for hurting his Blossom.

"I-i just n-need you t-to be here for me," she managed to stammer.

"Of course, pinkie. Always." And he meant that. He never wanted to leave Blossom's side, even if she didn't feel the same.

 **Please rate and review. I would like to know about how you feel about my stories. Again, sorry about the length.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PPG CHARACTERS**

Blossom felt a little better after staying with Brick for a long time. She started to remember why she became friends with him in the first place.

"Hey Brick," she started. "Do you remember the first time we met?"

"Of course I do," He replied.

 **FLASHBACK TO** **6 YEARS AGO**

It was Blossom's first day of third grade at Midway Elementary School. Her family had just moved to Townsville from Citiesville, and she didn't know anybody there. She walked in to class, and her teacher, Ms. Keane, introduced her.

"Everyone, this is Blossom. She just moved here from Citiesville. Please be kind and help her if she needs it. Blossom, take that empty seat right over there." She pointed at the seat in front of a redheaded boy.

Blossom saw the redheaded boy and thought, _"Cool! He has the same hair color as me. Maybe we can be friends."_ She smiled at him before sitting down and he smiled back.

She didn't realize she had just made his day. Nobody ever smiled at Brick. He was thought to be a very bad kid, but in reality, he was just misunderstood. No one ever gave him the time of day.

At lunch, two girls called Blossom over to were they were sitting. One had black hair and was wearing a lot of green. The other one had blonde hair and was wearing a lot of blue. She went over there and sat down.

"Hi, my name is Bubbles," the blonde said.

"Mine's Blossom."

"Yeah, we know. You're the new girl." replied the girl with black hair. "By the way, I'm Buttercup."

"Nice to meet you, Bubbles and Buttercup." Blossom didn't realize she'd befriended the two most popular girls in school. The three of them would soon be known as the Powerpuff girls. Bubbles and Buttercup began to tell Blossom who to watch out for, like Princess and Brick. When they pointed to him, Blossom recognized him.

"Oh, he sits behind me in my class. But why is he sitting alone?"

"Because he has no friends," Bttercup replied.

"Oh. Well then, I think I'm gonna be his friend." Blossom stood up, took her lunch and went to sit next to him.

"Hi there." Brick looked up and saw Blossom sitting next to him.

"Hey Blossom, what are you doing here?"

"I would like to be friends with you."

"Really?! That would make me really happy."

As time went by, Blossom and Brick closer. When they were in eighth grade, Brick realized in was in love with Blossom. Blossom also grew closer to Bubbles and Buttercup, and they rose in poularity. They were all known for being pretty, but in addition to that, Blossom was known for being smart, Bubbles was known for being sweet, and Buttercup was known for being athletic. In the summer after eighth grade, Bubbles and Buttercup both had to move so they didn't see each other. But, Blossom's popularity still remained. Plus, she wasn't lonely because she had Brick still there with her.


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN PPG CHARACTERS**

After reminiscing about when they met, it was time for Blossom to go home. But Brick didn't want to let her go.

"Brick, I have to get home." Blossom giggled.

"Go later," Brick said, holding on to her.

Blossom giggled and pushed him off her. She grabbed her things and said, "I'll see you tomorrow." Then she walked out.

On her way home she found her thoughts drifting to Brick. He was such a great person and she was lucky to have met him. She realized that she had been thinking about him a lot lately and it bothered her. She didn't even think about Dexter that much when they were dating. _"Maybe it's because I'm a lot closer to Brick than I was to Dexter."_ Áctually, the two spent so much time together, people thoguht they were dating. Blossom blushed at the thought of them dating. She got home and had some dinner. Her parents were still at work. Her dad was a scientist and her mother was a doctor. She then went to bed thinking of how nice it would be if she and Brick were actually dating.

 **I got lazy and only wrote half of it. I'll put the other half up before Monday.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm sorry. For personal teenage reasons, I can't continue this anymore. I've decided to focus my energy on writing real stories, since I'm not allowed to live them. Thank you to all of you who decided to read my story. You all gave me hope, and I'm sad to say that I have lost it, but I hope to find it again. Someday, when I'm free.


End file.
